Behind the mask
by fox-firechick
Summary: It is three years after the jewel was compleated and Kagome left,as well as the geng splitting up.So now when a war is about to come,Inuyasha is put to the task of improving the Western land's army. But some of the soilders,are awfully familiar in this al
1. The scrawny man with big nerve

Chapter 1

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I wait,as they aline themselves before me. I wonder,why it is that Sesshomaru couldn't be he one to do this.I was never treated like a lord before,why am I given this responsibility now? Why do I have to be the one to put together an army.

Yes, The demonds of the Northern lands have assulted at the Western lands,and since Sesshomaru is suddently M.I.A, I have to put together the army to defeat them.Well,I must make additions,our old army consists of 13 people,while the Northern ones,assult us with a large mass of 150.

Alloe me to back up more. You remember back,back when I was traveling the world,searching for the Shikon shards with Kagome and my friends. Well,that took us 3 years,bringing me from16,to 19.Then,unfortunatly,Kagome left.She had to go back and finish her life.It broke my heart,I hated to see her go,but even I know that it was for the best.Besides,the tears in her eyes convinced me that it was hard for her too.

After that,I did something quite un-expected with the jewel,I didn't use it,but kept in in my pocket,but eventually,after about a year,when I was 20, it was stolen,at the first apperance of the Northan land's army. With the jewel,they became strong,and began planning their hostile takeover of the Southern lands.

It took them about six months to compleat it,then the Eastern landds,leaving only the Westarnlands to go.They attacked once already,note the theift of my jewel, so we now know what we're up against. ut un-fortunately,everything I had belived about my father was a lie. He never died,he mearly,passed on his enheritance,and a buncha yada yada that crap,i'l get into that later,but her's the basics.

1: Kagome's gone

2:Shippo is to me,as Jaken is to Sesshomaru

3:i'm left to build up the army,and oprepareing for the attack.

Normal P.O.V

Inuyasha looke out acros the aligned soilders. There were buff ones,agile ones,wimps,masters of the martial arts,all sorts of people.None of them looked worthy of the privlage to fight. But they were all he had to work with.He had to turn them into honorable soilders.

"Ok",Inuyasha said,leaping to his podium like boilder,"You are the lucky 100 or so people to fight in the war. So don't you,let me down.Even though you are a pathetic bunch of saps,I will make men out of you!".

It wasn't a very insperational speech,but he wasn't a very insperational person,in fact,he didn't even understand why his father insist he do this job.He wasn't ready,so why the hell was he handed the fate of the Westarn lands? If he failed,the demon army of the Northern lands,would own it all,North South East and West!That could not happen.

"Alright people!",he yelled,"We start training tomorrow,I want you up bright and early!".

The men loked around nerviously.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!",he yelled,"Camp is that way go!".

The cluless ditzs went off in the direction of his finger.Carefully,he examined them as they filed into the tents to find one soilder,without a tent.He stood outside of one of them,moveing into a sitting posistion besides one of them.

"What the hell are you doing and why arn't you in bed where I told you to go?!",he barked.This job was confuseing and stressful and this man was makeing his job harder!

"There are no more sleeping quaters available", he replied,without flinching. He just looked up into those eyes of amber,forceing him to glare back at him.Forceing Inuyasha to fall into the depths of his chocolate brown orbs.

Inuyasha looked at the man.He had a small build,and dark,black,hair,pulled back in a long,pony tail that reached the floor when sitting,and the back of his knees when standing.

( A/N: No,I would like to point out that this is not Miroku! )

He wore a large amount of armor oner the cheast,but nothing but a black,ninja-like outfit below.Yes,he was very slim,and not masculant at all.Inuyasha couldn't see how he could be of any help,not counting that he was already stirring up trouble.

"Stand",he instructed.

"Find me a place to stay,then maby i'l consider it",was all he got in reply.

"Why you!",he screamed.

"Shut up! i'v heard it all before,you'l say you irritating bastard,why don't I shove something or other up you'r ass and then you never do it. You'r nothin but open thteats so don't try them on me.They won't work.".

Inuyasha was shocked.Nobody,even when he was an un-noble hanyou with no athority or power,spoke to him that way.Well,there was one or two people,but they wern't here.

"Ylu",he stated,still in a state of shock,"Who are you to dare to speak to me in such a dis-respectful way! You scrawny little man!".

Inuyasha raised his claws,only to threatn the man,but he would not be threatnd. No matter how bad the threat,he would not be shooken.

"Find me a place to stay",the young man said again.

The 22 ( I just wanted to put his age here ) year old hanyou was out of options.He really should take out this guy right now,he doubted it would do the Army any harm.They already sucked! But he couldn't.He was curious.Who was this guy to know so much about him?

He was detirmend,he would find out.


	2. The days ahead

Chapter 2

And so it was decided.he strange man,who is not Miroku, would sleep in Inuyasha's tent. Besides,it would give him a good chance to observe him,and the observations were as followed:

Batheing : He refused to bathe publicy.It went like this.It was bath time,only he didn't know it.So he had gone downto the river by himself,in hopes of some privacy.He didn't get it.Five other men, Rii,Oya,Ryo,Tomoko,and Husu,and they were stark naked as they jumped into the water.The man was disgusted as they revealed themselves.He refuused to look,but coughed and said,"Well,I came to bathe and now i'm clean so i'm gonna go". "No way",they replied,"We saw the way you stood up to the boss,and we've decided,you'r one of us! Note that these five were from the already small army of specialy trained soilders from the origional army.The slender bodyed man just looked around in a desprate attempt to escape,and only did by stomping on Fat Ryo ( as they all call him.It's a nick-name ) 's foot and running to the other side of the lake,deciding to grab his clothes later.He snuck away!

**Fighting :** He was acctually pretty good. He was agile and entergetic,and one hell of a good shot.he's starting to look like an okay person to beon the army,except for the fact that he's weak as hell.For a man,he has good endurance,but he isn't physicaly strong.he couldn't carry back the water for the men tonight. I had to send Fatso ( another name for Fat Ryo ) to get it and oy was he pissed!!! Today was just trying to prove to me that they could do the job required for me.They had to shoot an arrow,on the top branch of the tallest tree in the forest,throught the almost invisiable ring of a birds nest,over 2000 feet up, then with only a piece of rope,climb up to the arrow and retreive it. The man got the shot surprising the hell outta me!! But with only the piece of rope he could only get a few branches up.It dosn't surprise me.

He had another shot at the same thing today ( it's the day after first challange ) He failed.I'm gonna have to let him go. He was a smart ass little man anyways,but yet strangely familiar....

**Night in the tent : **This man thinks he's better than me! He wears more than his underware to bed! We don't get to compare ourselves because he won't get undressed in front of me either! I don't know where this man came from,but he must think he is prominant or something!

But onto the weird part,his voice isn't all that deep and he coughs before he talks.It's like he's gettin T.B or somethin! But what get's me is the weird as hell armor he's always wearin! it goes heavy on the cheast and hips,but leaves the crotch on gaurded normaly!

I asked him last night,"Where the hell are you from?". The dude refused to give me a straight answer,and just replied,"cough It's nowhere neary". I never asked him if it was close or not,I just asked him where it was! I swear this guy has somethong to hide.But I will find out what it is.

**Fighting day two : **I watched as the man tried to carry the water.That was the training for today.he aswaly out the oressure on his back though,but that was the only way to suceed.he seems to have his own style,i'l give him one more day to prove himself.But I still might have to kick him out!

I watched as he nimbly lept from steping stone to stepping stone with the buckets over his shoulders.he was doing pretty good,until he fell.Yeah,i'm gonna have to let him go since yhe can't compleate the tasks i set out for him.

But this morning,It was really early,when I heard a loud cheering.I looked around to see that Mr.mystery man was gone.And with good reaon too! Why? because when I walked outside,I found all of my troops cheering the man.Why? he was sitting on the top branch by his arrow.he had acctually done it.There may be hope for this guy yet,wich is good eeing as I have more to find out abot him.


End file.
